


The Mirror of Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil poetry to make you sad, gay af, sappy af, thomas is depressed pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madison saw his passion. Madison saw his pain.He looked into the other's eyes for an answerBut the glass is broken and hard to readI need someone to glue the shards back togetherOr else I'll stay like this forever.-I *can* poetry(I mean I could do better but whatever)





	The Mirror of Your Eyes

_He looked into the mirror,_

_Tried to see if he could see himself clearer_

_And the look of what was thought to be permanent pride_

_Faded away, now there's nothing to hide._

Thomas looked at his reflection—He wore his usual fancy clothes, today happening to be a cool white vest with lavender and pink designs on it, a dark purple vest and bow tie to add to the elegance, white jeans, and (something that oddly matched and made sense) fuzzy black slippers. His curly hair was loose and overall brushed well. He tried his best to look into the mirror and only focus on how well he looked, but he couldn't; he kept looking into his tired, brown eyes, a frown crossing his face. Sometimes, no matter how well you may look, it can't cover up the pain.

He sighed and gave up. He gave himself one more glance, but, in an impulse of anger, ripped the bow-tie off and ran his fingers aggressively through his hair, now making it look much more wild. He'd spent about 15-20 minutes on his appearance, but it was no use.

He opened the vanity cabinet and threw down his comb, hoping maybe slamming the damned thing back shut would get some emotion out of his system. It worked for a brief moment, but the pain never seemed to go away longer than that.

He walked carefully and slowly out of the bathroom into the living room, where a worried Madison sat on the couch, glancing at his best friend. "You were in there for awhile...You okay?"

Thomas shrugged, then nodded. Madison noticed his wild hair and damaged bow tie. "What happened?" he asked, walking towards him.

"Oh, nothing...Just the damned thing wouldn't stay." Thomas tried for a chuckle, but Madison wasn't so easily convinced. "You look tired, Jeffy."

"Long day, that's all."

Madison frowned. He then tried to help Thomas put the tie back on, his fingers gently touching Thomas's neck tenderly. Thomas smirked. Now the height difference was much more noticeable. Madison realized this too, and blushed.

"Um, you know what we should do?"

"Hmm?" Thomas mused, still paying close attention to how close they both were.

"Fashion show. Right now. Get ready."

Thomas tried to roll his eyes and act annoyed, but he couldn't; he _loved_ the "fashion shows" he and his friend did frequently. Thomas would show off all his best clothes and Madison would enjoy looking at how attractive he was in them.

"I just changed..."

"Please, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded, already convinced. 

Thomas went to he and Madison's room and pulled out all the clothes he could fine, all fancy and decorated nicely. He then went to the bathroom and tried to make a decision on which glamorous outfit should be tried on first. He decided to pick something classy and stylish to kick off the beginning, but nothing too flashy or attention-craving, for those were usually for the grand finale.

_Or, at least that's the lie_

_For passion and pain still abide_

_In this scary place you call your home_

_Just carry me off far away where I can freely roam._

Thomas eventually came out, somehow gaining the enthusiasm and confidence to strike many daring poses and strut down the red carpet Madison had put up. Madison immediately laughed and clapped his hands. "Go Jeffy!" he shouted as Thomas reached the ending of the carpet. Thomas winked and smiled, giving one last pose before walking off, leaving a flustered Madison, still cheering.

That's how many of the other outfits went. They had a great time, laughing and joking. Thomas realized how much better he felt with Madison. Seeing him smile and acting so cheerful made him feel the same way. It was a miracle he happened to be in his life, really. What could I do without him? He thought constantly.

Near the end, the outfits got even more better, shades of hot purples, v-necks and crop tops that showed off a little more skin, glitter and ruffles that screamed attention...You name it. Thomas had it all, no doubt about it.

This time, instead of just striking ridiculous poses and strutting like a fashionable moron, he grabbed Madison hands, forcing him to come on the red carpet with him, and started to randomly dance with him. Madison was shocked but delighted, and went on with the plan. Their favorite part? Well, it obviously was when they had their arms around each other's waist, Madison daringly going in for a hug, an offer Thomas just _couldn't_ refuse, even if it meant wrinkling the suit.

Madison saw his passion. Madison saw his pain.

Thomas blushed and smiled, heading back towards the bathroom with one more pose that made Madison snort, and started putting on his original clothes.

_He looked into the other's eyes for an answer_

_But the glass is broken and hard to read_

_I need someone to glue the shards back together_

_Or else I'll stay like this forever._

Madison always had found it difficult to describe Thomas.

He was loyal, but would run away a lot from acknowledging the shadows.

He was loud, but actions were much more cautious, quiet.

He was kind, but the rage of his temper could bring down the toughest waves.

He was confident...but there was no mistake on what was seen.

He was weak, he was breaking, he had to see a limit...he had to see the truth.

Madison had looked into his warm, brown eyes. Warmth had made its way through Madison as he saw the spark of desire and care in Thomas's eyes...the emotions he admired most of all. But something else was clear, shooting bullets of painful recognition: helplessness. A need to hide one's self. Lord, how did he know that just by staring into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes? How did he know that as he wrapped his arms around is amazing best friend, how did he know when he walked into the room, not even realizing the tears, how did he not know when they were _so close_ to each other, where they could practically feel each other's hearts and breathing?

How did he know from the very start? How did he continue to know to the very end?

It broke him to see his friend that way. It broke him more to consider he couldn't even help...

"Madison!" Thomas called. He smiled, almost shyly. "Hi, I'm back. Wanna watch a movie?"

Madison smiled and had comfort in knowing he at least made Thomas feel better.

They cuddled next to each other on the couch and turned on the first movie they came across to. Madison wasn't paying attention...he just had to admire his best friend's perfect curls.

Thomas glanced at him, realizing this, and teasingly smirked. "The fashion show's over, y'know. You don't have to keep staring at me with awe."

Madison blushed. "B-But...No fair. You're always attractive."

Thomas's eyes widened for just a moment. Then he smiled, moving closer to Madison, their faces only centimeters apart.

"Maddie?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I love you. Bestie."

Madison smiled. "I love you too."

And tonight? It would be different. Madison would no longer try to forget Thomas's sobbing. He'd just wrap his arms tighter, knowing that the pain would fade in the morning, and eventually, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK TAKE THIS SAPPY ISH
> 
> WHY DO I DO THIS
> 
> I'M ACTUALLY PROUD OF THIS
> 
> I MEAN KIND OF
> 
> I GUESS


End file.
